


nightlights

by Hotarukunn



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: Big Brother/Little Brother, Call My Real Name, Going by Another Name, Half-Brother/Half-Brother Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest (implied), M/M, Name Calling, Rare Pairing, Secret Relationship, Sibling adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J observes the lights on the street, and then pester Otoya a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightlights

J stood by the window, looking out through the slightly parted blinds. The lights from the city illuminated the darkness, and hid the stars from view. How he hated cities; how they covered up the true beauty of the night and bathed the silence with a cacophony of sounds.

He sipped on melon soda, which was poured into a mug for the evening. The ear on the cup was slim, delicate and fit his hand perfectly. He turned his head towards the room, and tilted his head to the side just slightly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, then blinked as a thick sweater was wrapped around his shoulders and snugly tied around his waist. An arm wrapped around him for just a brief moment, before letting go and Otoya retreated back into the room, a cup of his own in the hand that hadn't embraced J. In the cup was steaming, black coffee, and J watched as Otoya went to the suite's couch. "Big brother," he called, and Otoya looked up just as he was going to take a sip of his coffee. "Hm?"

J made his way over to him, sat down and edged his way in between his legs. He leaned against the older mans chest, and Otoya raised the cup in his hand towards the side and a bit upwards. As if he didn't want to spill the scalding hot liquid on the boy in his lap. J sprawled, like a pleased cat bathing in sunlight, and he smirked just the way a cat who just caught a mouse up a corner does. "Big brother," he repeated, and Otoya raised an eyebrow, retracting his arm now that J had stilled. He took a calm sip of the coffee, waiting for the younger to continue. When he didn't, he frowned, and he sighed.

So alright, he knew what it was J wanted. He wanted Otoya to put away the cup and take J's own – now empty – cup and place it on the table beside them. "No," he said firmly. "I have meeting tomorrow."

"But big brother," J pouted, giving him his best pleading look. "it's been a long time."

"Still, my answer is no." Otoya repeated, and he brushed a hand across J's forehead, through his hair. J closed an eye and peeked up at Otoya through his bangs, which were falling back into his eyes again. His silver-hair soon covered the eyes, and he blew at it to get it out of the way. Just a little bit of his right eye got visible, but it was enough for him to be able to look Otoya in the face. He puffed his cheeks to show that he wasn't pleased; not at all.

"J, seriously," Otoya started, then frowned. "What?"

Because J was making a weird expression at him. It was an evident mix between a smirk and a pout, but Otoya didn't really get what he meant by it.

"Jun." J finally said, and Otoya sighed. "We've been through this." He said, but J persisted. "Call me Jun."

"I can't." Otoya said, his voice firm. J looked nothing but displeased, and he explained. "It'd feel awkward."

"As if it doesn't feel awkward hearing you call me 'J' all the time." J retorted. "My name is Jun, even though I've faked my own death. I'm Jun. Jun, Jun, Jun, Jun, Ju-"

"Would you be quiet for a moment?" Otoya asked, and J scowled, once more puffing his cheeks. Otoya bottomed his coffee and put away the cup. He took J's face between his hands and brushed a thumb below his left eye, giving him a soft kiss. "I'm … I'm not used to this, alright?"

"You've been meeting me like this for what, three years now." J remarked, shifting and reaching to put his own cup on the floor. It dropped down on the thick mat, and it was only the fabric that saved it from breaking. "You should be used to it by now."

"It still feels … weird.." Otoya persisted. J pouted, and turned. His back now rested against Otoya's chest, and his cheeks were puffed up in annoyance. "I'm not kissing you until you call me by my name, big brother."

"You call me 'big brother' all the time." Otoya said, wrapping his arms around J. "People will get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? We are brothers." J huffed. "Half, but still brothers."

"If Fujimaru finds out-"

"So what? It's your own decision to meet me like this. What does he have anything to do with us?" J asked. He turned back to look Otoya in the eyes. "It's not other people's opinions that are important, only our own." Otoya sighed, and pulled J close to him. "J, incest is a crime."

"Not really." J commented. "Just taboo."

"It's basically the same." Otoya replied. He let J kiss him, and leaned back against the couch. "I thought you wouldn't kiss me yet." he said. A small smirk played on his lips, and J huffed again. "Shut up, big brother." he muttered, once more kissing him. Why couldn't he just resist? Why was it so incredibly difficult, especially when it was his brother he was with? Because what he had said was sort of true. People hated the thought of incest, and that was why J had not told anyone – _anyone_ – about his relationship with his brother. But he enjoyed being in his presence, to just bask in his warmth and just relax like this.

He snuggled up against Otoya, and licked playfully at his collar bone. Otoya frowned, then let his head fall back as J nibbled at his skin. He ran a hand through the pale locks which contrasted so to his own. Maybe in the future, he would be able to call him by his name, call him Jun, but not right now. But in the future, he promised himself, he would try to make his younger brother happy.


End file.
